orderofrequiemfandomcom-20200214-history
Praector
Overview Darth Praector was the temporary fill in Emperor of the Order of Requiem and he was also the final High Councilor of the Order. Not much is known about the man except that he is the son of the former Emperor Zaecus and is rumored to have killed the usurper Empress Zavous himself. Praector is very skilled in the art of saber combat being one of the only people to have mastered all saber forms within the galaxy. Praector is the current head of the sphere of military offense best known for leading numerous campaigns against the Revanites most notably the one on Yavin 4. Early Life "We've found him"- Unknown sith lord upon the discovery of Praector Praector was born to the wife of Emperor Zaecus (at the time High Councilor Crux). At birth Praector was separated from his brother Havage to conceal both of their identities from those that would wish them harm. Praector was then smuggled throughout space as an infant and brought to the home of the Jedi order Coruscant. From there he would be raised by foster parents who had agreed to take him in only for the credits, quite ironically his home was so close to the Jedi temple that he could see them training day and night, all he felt was rage. As his years on Coruscant became longer and more spiteful his rage and hate only grew for the Jedi, by the time he was twelve he had snuck out of the house one night and snuck out to the edge of the temple only to find a lonely Padawan and kill him there in cold blood. As he approached his final year on Coruscant he felt an awakening inside of him (at this time he was 15) one day he was sitting in his room and was just filled with such rage and anger that he opened his eyes found his skin was glowing with intense heat and a red aura surrounded him and destroyed absolutely everything in the room, at that exact moment he knew what he was and his foster parents did too. It was only by chance that that day also happened to be the sacking of Coruscant. As battleships swarmed overhead he looked out and relished the chaos, sparked by all the rage in the air he found a vibroknife lying around and proceeded to enter the room in which his foster parents were hiding and brutaly murdered them in cold blood. At that exact moment a patrol of Sith entered the room and looked at the blood on his hands and then at him all they said was “We’ve found him” as they kneeled before him. Time on Korriban Praector was directly taken to the sith academy on Korriban after his discovery on Coruscant, although he thirsted for more power his time on korriban was short lived lasting roughly 2 years. Soon after his arrival he was sent to a mysterious Order that had seperated from the main sith empire. All Praector could think of when he was being sent there was "why?" First days in the Order When he was sent to the Order he immediately tried to advance as quickly as possible. Attending classes left and right Praector gained many friends and enemies. One person of Note was Havage this man no matter how much Praector tried to befriend the man Havage would just not allow it. These two kept circling one another and as time would deem they fought eachother for the first but not last time. In this duel Praector was the better of the two and came out victorious but victory was not the only thing that was achieved in the duel, he also gained havage's respect. Then the time had come for their promotions to apprentice as fate would allow Praector became the apprentice of his father at the time High councilor Crux to Praector's dismay Havage became the Apprentice of at the time Dark councilor Xilrom. Category:Character